Higher Education
by VerlorenFate
Summary: Au: "Maybe he's just nervous about school. He probably watched too many of those movies," offered Sasha as she shuffled towards the pair of boys, trying to be as silent as she could. (Alone x Tenma )
**I own nothing and kinda inspired from the education system from assassination classroom owo Sorry for mistakes, grammar and ect~**

* * *

The knife that scratched his skin caused him to shudder - the anticipation, excitement, dread, of the knife breaking the thin layer of skin sent shivers down his spine that he couldn't deny. A small gasp leaving his lips as he clenched his hands tightly, his nails digging into his flesh and drawing out blood as his blue eyes pierced into horrified brown jewels.

"Alone." The broken whisper was barely heard as more footsteps filled into the air. The heavy scent of chemicals caused Tenma to cover his mouth and nose with his hand - also trying to prevent the feeling of sickness that would spew from his mouth from his gut as he watched motionlessly at his friend's chained form.

Exhaustion was painted on Alone's face as he gave his friend a small smile, his body covered with bruises and bite marks as Thanatos held one of his arms tightly whilst Pandora sat by his legs. The blood that coated the ground, that stained itself into Tenma's mind, caused the boy to back away until he felt himself hit something solid.

"He is our's and I suggest you back away whilst you can," floated in Hypnos' voice with an undertone of ice as Tenma felt a rough hand wrap itself around his neck. The blood in his veins felt as though they turned to ice, the chilling panic and horror that smashed his mind caused him to stumble back as Hypnos released his grip.

"Tenma!"

Snapping awake, Tenma glanced around. His eyes wincing from the brightness of the sunlight that streaked through the window as he felt a light punch on his shoulder.

"We've been trying to wake you up for ages," exclaimed Sasha as she sat in the small bedroom with a miniature bracelet making set scattered before her. The beads and strings all placed in different areas as she gently threaded the red thread through another bead.

"You looked like you were having a nightmare," added in Alone as he sat from the bunk bed that he shared with Sasha, his worrying eyes gazing at his friend as Tenma stared back intensely, his frame shaking as a smile of relief cracked across his face.

Racing towards Alone's bunk, he trapped the blonde haired boy with a hug before he could react - a muffled yelp escaping from Alone's mouth as Tenma held onto his friend tightly. "Don't ever leave me," demanded Tenma, his voice strained as Alone tried to nod his head, his hand petting Tenma's head.

"Like I would ever dream of doing that," responded Alone as Sasha laughed lightly in the back ground. The warmth from the light coated Tenma as well as the warmth emitting from Alone's heart. All of this caused a drowsy feeling to emerge in him as a yawn broke onto his face.

"M'right. I'm going to take another nap," mumbled out Tenma as he grabbed some of Alone's covers and threw them on top of himself. Snuggling in as deep as he could with his body curled up, ignoring the perfect weather that graced the land.

"Tenma, are you alright?" Asked Sasha in curiosity and a bit of worry leaking from her voice as she carefully tied the knot for her bracelet, dangling it before her before looking back towards the napping form of her closest friend.

"He's already asleep," laughed Alone as he played with Tenma's brown hair, his fingers lacing through the soft locks with a peaceful smile gracing his lips. "He's been having nightmares more often though, hasn't he?" The silent sentence caused a grim line to form on Sasha's lips as she agreed with her brother's statement.

"Maybe he's just nervous about school. He probably watched too many of those movies," offered Sasha as she shuffled towards the pair of boys, trying to be as silent as she could.

"He knows that nothing is going to happen there, it's just higher education from what we currently have," replied Alone softly, his hands placed on the smooth skin of Tenma's face as he leaned back so that his back was resting on the plain cream wall.

The school system was different within the small city. They wanted results, positive results, and tried many methods to reach them. From hiring different teachers on such a regular basis, to rearranging time tables, they finally found out how to gain those positive results from the pupils.

The key, they say, is to make them fight. To separate them and to spark off that competitive flare within the pupils. With each one pestering the other, so that the pressure would always be on their back - to study, study, study and pass. That was what the school believed would benefit everyone.

Because of this, the whole school was separated into five sections and turned into a battlefield of education. Through exams that the students would have to sit to even get into the school, their exam result would lead them to their "house."

House E was a small house, with few people there. Brash but silent, they were mostly ignored. With only snide snickers on how they got such a low result on their exam, only fuelled their rage towards several other classes.

House D was a mellow house with happy people, pleased that they even managed to get into such a school. Their results were average within the country's point of view, but low within the school's. The constant taunts that they received from the majority of the houses didn't affect them as much. They only wished to make it out of this school.

House C were midway between everything, that even some of their classes were divided up. The people ranged from being so sickening arrogant to so disgustingly nice, that it was shocking how some of them could even cope with one another.

House B is the largest house within the school. With 108 pupils, they were all obnoxious and held an ego larger than their heart. But it was justified by them, with the some of them being the top students in the country. They were smart, but their pride makes them all unpleasant.

House A is the smallest house, smaller than House E. With the head master even visiting the class at times and helping the students with studies and extra credit scores. The house was the one that inspired the thought of how the stronger have the right to prey on the weak - to play with them. And it was them who led the school.

The white envelopes sat on the oak table innocently, waiting to be opened as the three teenagers stared at them, waiting for some sort of magic to happen from the pure white paper. Their eyes large as they glanced at each other.

"Who's going to open their's first?" Asked Alone as he picked up the formal piece of paper that held his name scribbled on it, as well as his address as his finger trailed the hardened seal, before he focused his attention back to his friends.

"I'll open mine," whispered Tenma as he snatched his letter up, his eyes mixing with emotions as he ripped open the envelope, with a creamy letter falling to his knees. Picking it up, he felt his friends all gather around him, their eyes gazing at the writing from behind him.

"Class D Tenma! I'm so proud of you," cheered Sasha as she quickly hugged him, with Alone following in line - the embrace sweet and simple. Smiles lit up on their faces as Tenma turned red from all of the praise.

"How about you?" Asked Tenma quickly, his hands holding his letter tightly with a proud smile on his face.

Picking up her letter, Sasha opened it carefully. The excitement and hope that emitted from her, that she would be placed in the same house as her friend filled her as she folded out the letter. "Class C," she whispered out, her eyes wide as she felt two pair of arms wrap the self around her.

"You're so smart," cheered Alone as Tenma nodded his head in agreement. "I'm so proud of you," the warm words brought a smile to Sasha's face as she placed the envelope and letter back on the table, before shuffling back to her friends.

"You're the only one to open your entrance letter, Alone."

There was just some dread that filled his heart as Alone gently unsealed the envelope. Just that small bit of uncertainty as he pulled out the letter, unfolding it to see a different letter than the one that his friend and sister received.

"Class A."

The school was massive, having a whole island transformed into an education sector. Dorms would be scattered around, with leisure centres and certain shops - as well as some school activity centres. But the main building sat in the middle of it all, the tall glass building looming over everyone.

"Wow," gaped Tenma in awe as his stared out the window of the train that he was in. His suitcase was rolling back before Sasha quickly grabbed it with her empty hand. Her eyes trailing onto the school island, trying to see if she could find Alone.

"It's a shame that he left before us. I think it would have been nice if we could have arrived together," whispered out Sasha, her tone soft as Tenma quickly turned his head towards her, giving her a bright smile as he took hold of his suitcase from her.

"It is, but at least we're all going to the same school! Also, we can see Alone during every lunch time, and on Sundays as well," pointed out Tenma as the train came to a slow halt in front of the entrance of the island.

"All students keep their items close to themselves at all times. Report to the main office to get your dorm number and key." The mechanical voice echoed throughout the whole entire island as all the students chatted amongst themselves - the excitement to be in such a high rated school as they pushed through the crowds of people. That one sentence repeating itself as Tenma and Sasha walked onto the island.

"He said that he would meet us by the main building," said Tenma, his eyes looking around, trying to figure out which way to go as Sasha followed him. "But there's no map anywhere to get us there."

"Maybe we could ask someone?" Suggested Sasha as they continued to walk in circles, with her trailing after Tenma under the boiling summer heat.

"Yeah, I guess we could. But why isn't there a map?" Muttered out Tenma as Sasha gave a small laugh at her friend's expression.

"You could always download the map on your phone from the main website."

Turning their heads around rapidly, the pair spotted locks of gold hair, and that soft friendly smile that they couldn't forget. Rushing up to him, Sasha quickly embraced him with a hug whilst Tenma ran over there with the suitcases in his hands.

"Alone!" Greeted Sasha as she felt the soft silk uniform against her face, the material shocking as she stood back. "The uniform sure is... Different."

Nodding his head, Alone stretched his arms a bit, the black cloth acting like a river with every movement he made. "Apparently the uniform I was given was meant to be like this, not the white set. So yeah... I guess that was why I was called in early," pondered Alone with a small laugh.

"You really do kinda look like those elites now," pointed out Tenma as he messed up his friend's hair, causing Alone to try swipe his friend's hand away as his eyes brightened up.

"You look pretty!" Piped in Sasha as she took her suitcase from Tenma, almost forgetting it as a small blush dusted itself on Alone's face.

"Do you need some help to get to the main office?" Offered Alone as his pair of friends nodded their heads. "I'm still so happy that I got to see you so quickly."

It was... strange as the group walked towards the main office, where most of the students were gathered, along with several teachers. The hushed whispers that just seemed to follow the group caused Sasha and Alone to be tense whilst Tenma clenched his fists.

"That's an A student, right? Why is he hanging out with them?"

"They won't even acknowledge each other by next month."

"You think that he's using them as tools?"

"There's nothing special about lower classes, so why is he with them?"

"Are they A house students as well?"

"They aren't wearing any uniform."

"Why is he with dirt?"

"Tenma."

"Huh?" Eyes flared up before setting onto the worrying face of Alone. That moment, he felt someone grab his hand gently, the warmth of the touch calming, and the comfort relaxed his mind. All of the whispers from the shadows of other students were forgotten.

"You alright? We're almost there," the tender voice floated to his ears. Alone, his Alone. It doesn't matter what these faceless strangers say, because they would never affect them. So why did he feel uneasy?

"Yeah! Just glad we have a week before school starts," the rushed words tumbled out from Tenma's lips, giving his friends his signature grin, but only getting doubting looks in return.

There was a shadowing figure that would overlook the entire school system from the highest floor in the main building. His teal eyes were like ice as he would sit in his empty office, with a few scraps of paper littered before him. His aura though, was suffocating - it would choke you into kneeling down before him, out of horror and morbid respect.

"Hades-sama," bowed Hypnos as he walked into the office, with his twin brother and Pandora next to him. "The class A pupil has arrived, he is currently with his friends near the main office."


End file.
